Rules
The system is a turn based hybrid system. In times of peace, the strategic time scale is used. In times of war or combat, the tactical time scale is used. In the strategic time scale, players will submit their actions through the wiki (nations to submit their turn must create the page entitled "________ Summary of ____", with the first blank being filled with the submitting country, and the second blank being filled with the year, and provide all other players with a summary of their actions, via the forums and email. It should be the same as what is written on the page. After all player turns are collected (preferably 1 week's time or less between turns), the date (see main page) will be changed by JamesJN. He is also responsible for all time-keeping in game. In the tactical time scale, players will submit their turns to the wiki, but NOT through email. Players must first submit their combat turns before reading the turns of other players. Each turn is 24 hours of in-game time. After all player turns are collected, the date will be changed by JamesJN. Strategic Time Scale Every turn submission must consist of: * The rate of taxation (rate of GDP growth) * Current statistics * Documenting resource production and consumption (see below for uses of resources) * Units stationed in each city. A turn submission may contain: * Declarations of the building of units, buildings, and wonders (see below for the units, buildings, and wonders) * Political Declarations Note that all strategic turn submissions must be on the wiki. All national information sheets must also be kept up to date with current developments. Tactical Time Scale Every turn submission must consist of: * Unit stack locations, composition thereof (mark damaged units as such), changes to location and composition * Unit stack actions (movement, combat, splitting, joining) Note that movement happens at the end of turns. Also note that a square may only contain 1 stack of units, but if a unit stack is moved into the space of another unit stack, they merge for combat purposes. Merging or splitting a stack only declares a change in how the units are kept track of, and not how combat affects the units. Movement is stopped by enemy forces. Note that diagonal movement counts for 1.5 squares. Tactical Time sequences will be noted as a separate page from the Strategic turn in which they are contained. Include links in the strategic summary for a Tactical Time sequence. If Tactical Time goes on for 1 in game year (365 turns), then everyone must submit a strategic turn. The starting date of a Tactical Time sequence will be decided between the involved players. Taxation and GDP Growth A government may tax a percentage of the GDP, to receive that money in their treasury. A minimum of 20% must be taxed. The GDP will grow as a function of the untaxed portion. Culture Index = IHDI✕Culture Production GrowthPopulation = 100% + Culture Index% GrowthGDP = GrowthPopulation + (50% - Tax Rate) + Inequality GDPNew = GDPOld✕ GrowthGDP Statistics Players must declare, during a strategic turn: * Research project(s) (What fields you are researching (see below)) * All statistics (See Page Zootronian Statistics) * Population (Growth) Resource Resource is a generic unit of 'stuff', and may be used in the construction of buildings and units. It can be converted into money by selling resource to other nations, or by directly using it in place of money, at a market defined exchange rate, which will start out as 1:1. You gain resource at a rate based on your resource level. It costs 1 money to upgrade to level 1 resource (1 resource/turn), then 2 money for level 2 (2 resource/turn), then 4 for level 3 (3 resource/turn), so on and so forth. Military Your active military may be (at most) 5% of your nation's population, in terms of military points. Your military points are calculated using the formula below. Military Points = Attack strength + 6✕Deflection/Dodge + Armour + Range2 + 2Speed + Unit Carrying Capacity2 + 2✕Missile Carrying Capacity The documentation for military units must include their attack strength, deflection/dodge, and armour. You have a starting military of 150,000 military points. Units, Buildings, and Wonders A unit may be of 33 basic types. A unit's cost is calculated using the formula below. PriceMoney Units = Floor (Unit military points÷8) If the unit costs 0, then it costs 1. A building provides a flat +1/turn bonus to money, science, culture, resource, or population growth. Your first building costs 1 money, your second costs 2, third costs 4, fourth, 8, so on and so forth. A wonder provides a +5% or a flat +10/turn bonus to money, science, culture, resource, or population growth. Your first wonder costs 10,000 money, second, 20,000, third, 40,000, so on and so forth. Research Research points may be assigned into 5 categories: Military, Propulsion, Space, Computing, and Civilian. Each level of the tech takes two times more research points than the previous, and the first level costs 1 research point. For every level of Military research, you may decrease the cost of producing all units by 1%. For every level of Propulsion research, you may increase the range of your air units by 1 and for every 10th level, increase the speed of your units by 1. For every level of Space research, you open up an additional launch slot (see below). For every level of Computing research, you gain a 1% bonus to resource production. For every level of Civilian research, you gain a +1 population growth OR a 1% bonus to culture production. Economy You may spend money, 10,000 money, to reduce the inequality, or, you may opt to increase inequality, to a maximum of 30%, and receive a one-time bonus of 10,000 money. Space You have 1 launch slot to start out with. A satellite costs as much as it does in the space simulator used to simulate launches, that is, if the rocket and satellite costs 1,000,000, then it will cost 1 money units to launch. Satellites may be equipped with instruments to perform research and extra-terrestrial resource extraction. A launch slot is the equivalent of one satellite launched per strategic turn, and may not be banked. Recovered stages are not counted as credit towards your nation after launches. Science gained is counted at the rate of 2 science per scientific instrument, 4 science per materials bay, and 3 science per turn from a research lab module, multiplied by the body's research bonus. Resources extracted from extra-terrestrial bodies are exchanged into Conworld III resources at the rate of 1:1, or 1 ton of simulator resources equalling 1 Conworld III resource unit. Combat Combat in Conworld III is a simple system. Upon starting combat, the unit stacks initiating combat are broken down into their constituent unit types. Each round, both sides will choose which unit types their units will fire at, and will note damage done to their armour. At the end of 6 rounds of combat for non-ranged surface combat, or 1 round for ranged, aerial, or missile combat, reform the unit stack, with the remaining armour of the type of unit being the maximum armour of the reformed stack's unit type.Category:OOC Category:Rules